Contrapartida
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Todavía es una intriga Gino Weinberg, que la secuestró como compañera de juegos. Gino/Anya, menciones de Marianne.


Contrapartida

Las piezas empiezan a encajar solo cuando recupera sus recuerdos. Pedazos que la Reina Luz Rápida se metió en los múltiples pliegues y bolsillos secretos en sus vestidos de terciopelo verde, los que siguió usando al moverse por los pasillos de la mente destrozada de Anya.

(la mayor parte de ellas, al menos)

Por qué le faltaban los recuerdos del principio de su vida con los Alstreim, una familia de nobles decadentes.

(el Emperador alteró su memoria al contraer nupcias con Marianne Lamperouge)

Por qué Anya sería aceptada como pupila de lady Marianne en lugar de Milly Ashford, si los del clan de esta última prácticamente eran los culpables de que una plebeya se instalara en un lugar de honor para el Imperio, solo para luego convertirse ni más ni menos que en Emperatriz.

(ella fue la hija ilegítima antes de ser la copa en la cual se vertía su pérfido vino)

Por qué, de todas las cosas que podían ser hechas con un niño no deseado (desde no dejarle venir al mundo hasta convertirlo en heredero de otra familia o bien permitir que lo cuidaran civiles sin estirpe en el campo), ella pasó los primeros diez años de su vida encadenada en un ático.

(Marianne pensó en sus órganos. No le importaba mucho lo que sucediera con el resto. La criogenia hubiera evitado que se desarrollaran y el sueño lùcido requería drogas que podían dañar partes vitales. Ocasionalmente saldría a hacer excursiones hasta la casa donde Anya estaba encerrada, llegaría a caballo como una amazona, con los largos cabellos negros y desmelenados para entrar con los mayores honores de dueños y sirvientes, subiendo hasta su lugar para levantarle el mentón con su fusta y sonreírle)

Por qué Bismarck Waldstein era…suave con ella.

(la hija de la amante que nunca tuvo como hubiera querido o bien su propio vástago ilegítimo. Esas ya no eran memorias de Anya, sino de Marianne. Con la muerte de la Reina, algunas de sus reservas se quebraron y derramaron dentro de Anya. Vivencias que no tuvo comenzaron a relucir en espejos que nunca pudo introducir en su psiquis. Así vio a su madre -que nunca actuó como tal, que no fuera fingiendo amabilidad forzada frente a sus _verdaderos_ niños- siendo amante de más hombres de los que podían contarse. Probablemente ni ella sabía a quién debía a Anya Alstreim, si es que no ignoraba de dónde vinieron Lelouch y Nunnally)

Por qué los ojos de la Reina Luz Rápida se abrieron con horror al verla en el palacio con el resto de los hijos de nobles.

(se le dio bien mentirse hasta a sí misma sobre Anya, desprendiéndose de tantas responsabilidades como le fue posible, que hasta desvió su propia importancia en tal empresa. Sin embargo, aquello había constituído una de sus más absurdas pesadillas)

Todavía es una intriga Gino Weinberg, que la secuestró como compañera de juegos.

(por qué alguien como él nace en una familia como esa e insiste en relacionarse con la rama más pobre, que solo subsiste por el trato con la Reina y de la cual circulan los más espantosos rumores, que Anya como adulta reconstituída -mayor incluso que Lelouch y con un cuerpo disminuído por los años de encierro- podría confirmar, si acaso a ella le importara hacer tal cosa)

Èl no tuvo miedo de la oscuridad o el castigo al escaparse de la aya.

-Oí que aquí tenían una princesa cautiva y robé la llave de sus cadenas.

(él mismo era más delicado que Anya y sus ojos tenían brillo solo al coordinarse su mirada con las tiernas palabras que se empeñaba en dirigir)

-No soy una princesa. No soy nadie.-replicó ella con amargura y fue la primer cosa que le dijo a alguien que no durmiera dentro de su mente o viniera a alimentarla u azotarla.

(quizás fue más bien un gruñido pero eso fue lo que quiso decir, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos pero quebrada de todos modos. Él entendió y no sintió asco al ayudarla a pararse, aunque ella estaba sucia y sus prendas ricas eran sin duda nuevas…)

-Lo serás si te rescato.

(A destiempo no mintió. Tristemente)


End file.
